Five dead Guys and the Missing Link
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: Booth Brennan and Elizabeth Ch Imaged find them selves going in undercover to figure out this crime in the mean time they find out that Brennan’s father might be involved in what happen and they are starting to get to close as a warning Elizabeth is kidna


**DISCLAMER: I own none of the main characters only those that are mine **

**RATING: Pg-14**

**AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron **

**TIMELINE: Season two of Bones rig after they arrest Hogans for making false threats and it goes on from here.**

**PAIRINGS: none**

**SPOILER: No Comment **

**SYNOPSIS:****Cam and Booth are still togethere when a 5 murder homicide happens at a hotel and Booth Brennan and Elizabeth find them selves going in undercover to figure out this crime in the mean time they find out that Brennan's father might be involved in what happen and they are starting to get to close as a warning Elizabeth is kidnap end in the middle of the night and they have to find her before it's to late they have only twenty for hours t do so before that it. they get her back only to find out that it was a joke that he was toying with the and he leaves them a warning message ha to could have been worse don't try him. Booth is ticked now and he wants them and so is Brennan there going back in.**

**AUTHOR NOTES:Diddy ****Tell me ****first part  
**

**E-MAIL: **

**DISTRIBUTION: My Site… Bones: The Skeleton Tells No Lies**

**FEEDBACK: of course**

Friday

September 29, 2006

Temperance stood on the cat walk jus thinking after the case a few moments later Booth walked up "well… look at them down here, probably falsifying evidence" he leaned on the rail next to her she looked at him

Temperance said "I'm not sure I can ttoally trust doctor Cam after that

He looked at her "you know Bones cam is a cop at heart… she just wants to catch the bad guys, there's a lot of grey area's"

She looked at him "not for you… and defiantly nor for Liz" she slide over closer "you did the right thing"

He pushed her hair behind her ear and samiled "it worked out that was all" they were fac to face

She said "you did the right thing"

He said "I'm starting to get that" thy looked at the toheres when to men I black uniforms came and grabbed Hogans arms, "uh oh" she looked down at he tohere seen the guys taking Hogans and him looking up at hem not to pleased

Temperance said "are't you going to do something"

Booth said "Hogans being ubducted by men in black… this is a dream" Temperance shook her head just them

Elizabeth came out and said looking up at them "Booth We got trouble"

Booth said "what Is it"

Liz said "FBI five dead guys, might be terrorist, in a hotel from what te tell me not a pretty picture there going to need all of us out there A.S.A.P"

Booth said "got to love our jobs… come on I'll get everyne Coffee on he way"

Temperance said "what about Hogans"

He said "I'll get him on our way back"

Temperance glared at him "Booth ths ould tak all night"

He said "I'll call them when we get there"

Booth drove while Saroyin and Liz sat in the back Temperance said "why do they need all of us"

Liz said "body count for one"

Cam said "and from what I'm hearing there faces are gone"

Booth said "I hope they were dead befpre here faces wee taken off… no wait they were terrorist never mnd"

Temperance said "you attone brutal behavior to the human even if they are suspected to be terroris"

Liz said "we wo't know that conclusively until we have the body"

Cam said "me and lis can handle that and liz can work a few hole bodies"

Liz said "beides you need the help unless we plan on being there the next 24 hours collecting evidence, with the extra hands you might even finish before the sun comes up"

Temperance said " I may not be christen but would your god accept brutal treatment and murder of a human when I was witten though shall not kill"

Booth gave her a look "I'm not even going to justify that with a answer"

Elizabeth said "please don't go there"

Can said "that's a aregument that could end up being debated for hour"

Liz said under her breathe "well we'll have something to argue about over the bodies" he pulled in and said "I heard that… your sitting right beind me" they got out looking up at the highrse building they split up

Booth head to the building across from it they gr a ook out point the Agent ands hm a pair of bonculares and he can see the toheres just ariveings on each tohe floors the od thing about it is each body lay on the balcony above or depending on were you look a it below each tohere, in a perfect straight line of hotel roome and there was no doubt in Booth mind it was staged

Temperancestood over the body as the police officers and Agents ceared the area she looked dow a the body it was on a plastic tarp eeing the bodies had been mved there not killed there Trmperancee wonder why through the touble un less it was terrorisum. She opened it up seeing that the body was cut open the rib cage exposed and the face was gone From forehead to chin. Temperancegot on th walkie talkie Liz had brought With and said "your boies looking alike up there exposed ribs and forehead to chine face removal"

Cam said "check"

Elize said "Positive on all accounts… does yours have teeth… min are gone"

Temperance said looking in the mouth "no there are no teeth"

Came said "negative"

Liz said "ths looks like a hit that was ment to send a message"

Temperance said "we assume nothing until we get the bodies bak for observation… let's get to work we hve a long night ahead of us"

Saterday

As suspected they were there until the morning the sun was up when they were finally carting the last body out of the hotel room Temperance was making sure she had everything wen she noticed something a manillaenvelope stickng out from under the edge of the bed she reached for it pulling it out he didn't want to compromise te evidence but if there was one theire migh have been a chance thre could have bee more in the tohere rooms that were over looked she wet off to check

When he was done se had five manilla envelopes she knew she need to get this to Booth A.S.A.P she got on her phone it was busy that right he had went With Elizabeth to do some crowd control because they had suspected it to be terrorist. She called the next best person Cam

Docter Saroyin answered "hello"

Temperance said getting into her car "I found stoing they missed at the sence and I wanted to make sure btoth got it but he's not answering"

She said "I'm sure he won't he has aone of conferences with the burro to andle this and keep it under wrapps until they find to what's oing on"

Temperance said "wha do I do with this stff then, I don't see takig it to the burro as a good Idea"

Cam said "it wouldn't those guys are just looking for a way to jump in on this case… if one get a piece of information up on Booth they mst likely will try to take the case away and Booth really wants lead Agen on this case"

Trmperancee said "and I only want to give this to him"

Cam said "I have to see him latter give it to me and I'll gie it to him"

Temperance said but I only deal with Booth or at times liz in matters like this"

Cam sad "Brenan, I'm not going to sell him out just bring it to me"

Temperance said "I'll bring it to you Tonight I'v been up for over 24 hours I need sleep… I'm going home"

Cam said "then I'll meet you at th office at 8"

Temperance said "fine… I'll probably be there all weekend anyway"ps

Cam said "see you then" they hung up.

That night

Temperance got thee at six and she work on the paper work and what she could for the too bodies cam had finished while she wasn't there, she was walking up the steps reading the file. She was about to sit ad do some work when she heard cam call she got up going over to the balcony "yeah… I'm up here" she went back down

Cam said "there you are" she was dressed for a date she had on a bright orange dress white mini trench and white bag with a gold chain strap

Temperance said "going on a date"

Cam said "yes… I pass Booth's place on his way I'll drop these off"

Temperance said "I could have done that"

Cam said "but knowing you, your swamped with work and I know you have to finish the body analysis and putting the stuff n the computer, I'll see you in the morning"

Temperance gave her a look and said "okay" she hand her the envelopes. Cam went into her office and E-mailed Booth she was bring him the files and tem left.

Temperance goes into her office and as down she had a cup of coffee and some food she had a lot she had to do she opened the draws looking for something when she came a crossed her Dolphin stuff drawer, she stopped pulling some of it out she looked It thinking back to how the only lead hat cold lead her to her father was now dead and her father might have killed them she didn't know what to do about it any more but she couldn't dwell she need to work, so she put he stuff away and continued her work.

Sunday

The next day Booth came in with Liz tailing behind him, Booth dressed casual de to it was a Sunday and Booth was not going to spend his usual day off in work close even if he was working he wasn't a the burro so it was fine. He had brought coffee and Liz had brought breakfast. Booth and Elizabeth headed into the office and found Temperance conked out on the Sofa with a file on her chest

Booth said "now isn't that sweet"

Liz hit him in the arm and went to wake her up she shook her "Dr Temperance" she started to wake up

She rubbed her eye yawning "oh I must have fallen asleep"

Booth said fixing his coffee and then handing her hers she yawned again talking it "did cam get you the envelopes"

He said "oh yeah she dropped them off at my place a about a quarter to night a spent the night going through them and faxing what I had to my assiant at the burro, they shoul be going though it as we speak… where is Cam anyway"

Temperance looked a her watch "she should be examining the bodies"

Booth said "second question should I eat now or after we look at the bodies" he licked the cream off the coffee stirrer

Liz just shook her head as they walked out.

Booth Cam and Liz Meet over the bodies, Booth said "this is Larry Mo and Curly" Liz and cam gave him a look.

Cam said "I've been though the proximity, Liz would you like to help me with next phase, they put on there goggles and went to cutting off the rib cases, Booth stood at a safe distance they took them off and looked or a cause of death

Liz said "oh got it… bullet through the heart went thought the rib area and got lodged in the sucker"

Cam said "looks like… got the same here" Liz went over to the last Body and checked t for the same.

Liz said "and that makes three"

Cam said "five got two from our John Does yesterday" they put the bullets in he baggies and are them to Booth he looked at them and said "wow this is old… I'll haven't run for the type of Bullet"

Temperance came in freshly showered pulling her hair up into a ponytail "what do we have"

Liz said "five dead guys and five bullets"

Temperance said "murder"

Booth said "think we to that much at the crime scene"

Liz said "did you get that some one knocked is teeth out too"

Temperance said looking at the body "what's that" she pointed at the thigh Cam held it over so Liz could photograph as well as on the to here two

Cam took t camera and took it to her office she hooked it up too hr computer and hooked it up Booth Followed he watched as she brought up the five images on the screen and zoomed in on one trying to clarify it

Booth said "what is that"

Cam said "it was on all of the bodies" she looked closely trying to clarify the image

Booth said "Is that a"

Temperance said "a dolphin" Temperance turned and walked out

Cam said "what… what I do"

They all went up to the balcony area too eat, Booth said too Temperance "you okay" she nodded

Elizabeth said next to her "what I miss"

Cam said "Temperance got shaken by the symbol on the bodies"

Temperance said "I don't know how I missed it when I was cleaning the bones yesterday"

Cam said "you could hardly see it"

Elizabeth said taking a fork full of food "hello... could some one fill me in"

Booth looked at Temperance she nodded Booth said "her mother had a large dolphin belt went she was a kid"

Cam said "and how does hat have to do with this"

Temperance said "any time my father wanted me to know he had been there he would leave a symbol of a dolphin there"

Booth said "we found some information saying that her father might have put out a hit on the guy that might have lead us to him"

Temperance said "he's a cold blooded killer"

Elizabeth said "and you think it might have been him that killed these guys"

Cam said "what sending a message"

Booth said "and I think that kind of a bad way to send one"

Cam said "that doesn't mean it was him t might have been someone that knew him and knew his patterns"

Temperance said "we can't know for sure unless we look"

Elizabeth said "so wait a minute… he wants you to stay away but then kills three guys under our radar, he tell you t let it go just to pull you back in"

Cam said "it don't make sense"

Booth said "I know" he got up taking the empty plate "I have to go take care of these, I'll call if anything changes"

Elizabeth sad "I have too finis soaking the bones"

Temperance said "I have facial reconstruction to layout"

Cam said "and I now have paper work"

That night they were all finishing up when Booth cam in Elizabeth said "we're heading out"

Booth said "there's been another shooting"

Elizabeth said "and… this has to do with our case because"

Booth sad "we identified the bullets… and from what I'm getting it might have been the same gun used to kill our friends"

Temperance said "I'll get my bag" they got there stuff and left with Booth

They got to the location it was a Casino in Virginal "Booth said "now you would expect this in Vegas but not here"

Elizabeth went to the body followed by Brennan, it was in the back ally Booth went for questioning and they started "male face cut off like to there and ribs exposed, ths one was at least he was wearing his pant" th toheres had been naked wapped in the tarps

Temperance said "why so obvious this time thought"

Elizabeth said "evidently the killer thought we weren't listenng had enough last time"

Temperance said "pack it up and et it back to the lab if w can at leat get it to the cleaseing stage efore we leave it should be ready by moring for the toheres to go though" they set ou to work

Monday

The next morning the office is busy because everyone was busy working the bodies Angela busy putting the skulls through trying to find a face, Hogan's going through the dirt and particles found on the tarp, Zack doing the bone work and Saroyan was working on the new body, Booth came in his government regulated suit.

He said "hello everyone"

Angela said "hey thanks for giving us so much work to do on Monday"

Booth said "be happy you weren't here all weekend" he dashed to Temperance's office. He saw Liz was there hey greeted him

Temperance said "he what you got there"

Booth said "the guy were in a money laundering scheme"

Elizabeth said "what"

Booth said "yeah, he last victim was caught"

Elizabeth said "why do feel like I'm coming in on the end of something big"

Temperance said "it might help if he started from e beginning"

Booth said "it's a conspiracy, a big one there are a bunch of dirty politicians, they were running a scheme with the drug dealers"

Elizabeth said "because everyone know that, dirty politicians are usually doing drugs anyway"

They were working with a ring and the ring of supposed terrorist were money running gambling, these six found out too much and they had to be taken out, and the politicians hired a inside hit man"

Temperance said "don't tell, it was him" Temperance was quiet for a minute and "well we always knew my dad was a thief and gambler"

Elizabeth said "so basically what your saying us that Supposedly Brennan's father is the a gambler that is like a ghost hit man that takes out the guys that causing trouble for the dirty political… where have I heard that one before, wait a minute I know… The Mafia"

Booth said "you got it, right here on Washington soil"

Elizabeth said "have any names"

Booth said "nope"

Temperance said "so that was just a theory"

Booth said "based on fact" he dropped he file on her desk Elizabeth leaned on the desk looking over her shoulder at it"

Brennan said "you still have my Father's file" Booth nodded "have you cross checked it"

He said "working on that…"

Temperance said "when and if you find something I think we should go in"

Booth and Elizabeth said "WHAT"

Temperance said "undercover… look at I this way we go in find out the key players in this scheme take them down we all could end up with big promotions and I can finally find out who the hell my Father is"

Elizabeth said "but see this isn't like a stake out or some small thing this is a BIG thing as in one false step we could all be torched to death Big"

Booth said "yah saw The Godfather, don't ant to be par of it"

Elizabeth said "I'm with him on that one"

Temperance said "I don' know what you're talking about"

Booth said "do here is what you do, rent the god father… hell rent the lat 7 seasons of the Sopranos, do a research study come back tomorrow… then re think that"

Elizabeth said "go I'll take care of the work"

Booth Brought the DVD's too her she put the first one in Booth said "this is a very good depiction of the Mobs life"

Temperance said "I've hard of the mob but not there life style to much"

Booth said "as you watch it you'll see that that isn't worth it just to get a glimpse of him, if this is what he's involved in I can see why he told you to stop looking"

Temperance said "so what I'm just suppose to accept it"

Booth said "if this is the consequence well yes"

Temperance said "I need time to think"

Booth said "research enjoy"

Tuesday

2:30 am

Booth got a knock on his door, he has no clue who would be trying to contact him this early in the morning, he tied his robe and pulled on a pair of sweat paints he opened the door it was Brennan"

Booth said "you finished the movie"

She said "yeah I did"

Booth said "and do you still want to do it"

She looked at him "yes"

Booth said "help me understand why then"

Temperance said "you grew up knowing your parent Booth not only that you ought in a war you killed you dealt with a lot of pan and torture, me I've been kidnapped held hostage attacked been through hell… hey because I thought the more I knew that one day I would be able to find my parents killer… but one of them is not dead, and maybe… maybe, one day I would get to see the man that had abandoned me al those years ago"

Booth said "to give you a better life"

Brennan said "better, I was a foster child for years I went though hell"

Booth said "but look at you now… your better for it, your well off you have a life"

Temperance said "but I'm not happy, I've never been happy and never been to connect well with anything but my work… my work has lead me this far… my work has lead me to him… why should I not follow through and get some closure"

Booth said "is your life worth that closure"

Temperance said "he won't kill me"

Booth said "but the people that were going to be dealing with might… is it that worth the risk"

Brennandi said "were strong pople we can get through it and were smart w won't get caught"

Booth said "and if we do"

Temperance said "I know your war stuff get get us though and my knowledge, we can do it"

He could see she wasn't going to take no for an answer he scratch s head and rubbed hid hand over his face "please don't make me regret this… but okay"

Liz came to his office he was busy on the phone and doing paper work se came and sat down he was avoiding looking at her she leaned back in the chair and he hung up the phone still not looking up she smirked "she talked you into it"

Booth said "what"

She said "you heard me… she talked you not it your Booth going in"

Booth said "for the record I never said that you assumed that"

She said "yeah but I'm right"

Booth said "tomorrow"

She got up wandering around he room and said "good that will give you just enough time to put me in to" she then smiled back at him

Booth said "no.. your not going"

She said walking over to his desk planting her hands flat on the desk looking down at him with a smirk "I out rank you Agent, been if I work a the Jeffersonian I still am overhead here and what I say goes, besides you know your going to need another again behind you to watch your back… this is way to big for just you Booth"

Booth said "I know"

She smiled turning to walk out she said over her shoulder "beside you need someone there to keep your head on straight" she smile triumphantly walking out the door he just laughed shaking his head picking up the phone to make another call.

Wednesday

The nect morning they relocated to there space, they had a high class condo in Virginia, new clothing and shoes and ID's Booth said "Bones you are no loner Temperance Brennan you Roxie Validino… Elizabeth no longer Elizabeth Davis your Teresa Corette… and me I'm AnTonio Brigavati… I'm a big shot Mob guy head about the boss death and know there's some money in it"

Brennan said "wait a minute, I forgot you're a recovering gamblier this could knock you over the edge if you have to play"

Elizabeth said "don't worry I know how to snapped him out of it no mater how far he goes he safe, that one of the reasons I wanted in"

Booth said "thanks for watching my back" he looked at his watch "we better o et ready"

Brannan said "you never told us who we were to you" he went to his room door and turned smiling

He said "why you're my arm candy, Teresa is the hottie that if you push the wrong way she'll kill you without a second thought… and Roxie well you my dear are the one that if they get fresh nock them on there buts and you carry my money"

She said "I can't in tho out fits"

He said "that why you have guarders and bras, improvise" he was gone

Elizabeth said "you getting the felling all we are in this thing is sex objects to him"

Temperance said "well the mob bosses in the mafia held there woman as such, and if they did them wrong hey would beet them consider it a blessing hat he's giving us the edge to be protecting of ourselves"

Elizabeth said "you saw The Godfather"

Temperance smirked "how'd you guess"

Liz smiled "you analyzed… remember you can't do that at all while were under cover that will blow our cover quicker then anything else" they split up to get ready.

They got ready Booth came out in a black Armani suit and blue sun glasses Temperance had to admit he looked good even better then usual he but the gun in the back of his pants

Temperance said "that isn't government regulation"

He said "I know that mobster regulation" he put another un in his Booth "that's government regulation" he looked at her "you look good" she had on a black below the knee dress with a high slit she put the cash in the guarders

she said "I really don't know how woman where these… thee so uncomfortable"

Booth checked her out "practice makes perfect… wait the back isn't quite up"

She said "what"

Booth zipped p the back and said "the zipper"

She said "oh" some one cleared there throat they turned, Elizabeth had on a tight body dress with the loose top from under the cleavage up in fire engine red high stiletto heals red nails hair spiral curled tight right side pulled back and the left covering her eye seductively and he bights red lipstick with metallic sparkle gloss rosy red cheeks and dark eye liner

She said "what do you think"

Booth said "Damn" he left Temperance and walked over to her "remind me again why we got divorced"

She smirked "oh silly you know why… it was time we were only casing each to here pain, yes the sex was good… well it was great, but there was pain… a lot of pain"

Booth said "and that never going to change"

Temperance cleared her throat "thanks for that walk down memory lane but we have to go" they grabbed there coats Liz had on a mink, Brennan had on a all black with brown fur cuffs and collar they headed out

Can you feel me  
Do that thing do that thing do it  
Do that thing do that thing do it  
Do that thing do that thing do it  
Do that thing do that thing do it

They got to the hotel the had to go up stairs to the big casino thee were only a few like this in Virginia,

they wet on to the elevator, Booth said "you know you're my girls your pretty much all over my at all times but not to much and I'm some what cocky so I don't really act like I notice

Ooh yeah

Elizabeth said "right… like you didn't want that on purpose"

Temperance said "but in the mob there is the male of his court the woman that he has he don't pay them attention unless there is one specific that he want ten he wines and dines her claims her as has h may not pay them attention but there his claim"

On the dance floor  
Yeah yeah yeah

They Booth said "DON'T DO THAT"

Elizabeth said "your going to get us caught that way"

Lets play a game  
On the dance floor

Booth said 'that was your last one"

Elizabeth said "no more, you not Brennan your Roxie no more analying unless it's in your head"

(Oh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah

Booth said "pretend you not you your Roxie, that it… arm candy money caring Roxie, here some um chew on that and don't talk unless your talking about me"

She took the gum and started chewing it and they took his arms Booth said "Follow Teresa's lead… here we go"

They walked off the ladies sauntering off next to him he was in complete chacter they walked there observing the people around them

Let's play a game

Elizabeth grabbed his face and said "who we looking for" to any one else it would have looked like she was teasing him

Booth said "I'll tell you when we see them"

Let's pretend for a second  
You don't know who I am or what I do

Temperance said "we should find a table"

Booth said "I'll get one" he waved a guy over he put on a thick tough guy accent "hey you Belvedere my and my ladies would like he best table you got in the hose"

Let's just put it to the side

Liz said "yeah…" she turned his face toward her running her nail over "how about a Booth baby"

Temperance made him face her doing he same "so we can have our privacy" she ran her hand over his chest teasing him as if she was going to give him a kiss and pulled away

I can feel your heart beating  
I can hear you breathing

He looked at the guy "what ever my babe's want my babes get" he lead them to a table

Look into your eyes  
Trying to see into your mind

See into your soul  
See, no limits to the levels

They walk over to the table and sat doe Booth curled up to his side h shooed them back a bit

Temperance said "now what"

Me and you can go  
When it's me, I take control

Bootoh said "we wait"

Liz said "so what is your big plan Don Jon"

Booth said "when hey get here and they will were going to draw them over

But it's something about you  
That makes me wanna change

Temperance said "how we can't exactly call them"

Booth said "us just being her looking like the big shots is going to draw them over"

I like the way you dancing  
And the way you play the game

Liz said "threat of lose of territory"

Booth said "she's rubbing off on you"

I like the way you take away the pain  
The way you tell me that you want it

Liz said "I know it's scary isn't it"

Not saying a thing

Booth said "look alive people here we go"

the guys came in Booth said "there thy are"

The way you got me going  
Got me going outta brains

Brennan said as if she was teasing him "they don't look that bad to me"

Liz said "don't judge a book by it's cover

Booth said "I'm a big shot in town for a few weeks looking to open some casinos here that should cause some trouble

I see us going at it  
Going in and out of them lanes

Liz said "we'll bring up the murders out front and in the hotel

Brennan said "I'll take the hotel"

Liz said "that leave me the Casino"

They walk over to the table Booth looks up, "can I help ya"

One of the guys said " this is our table"

Temperance said "AnTonio make him go away"

Liz ran her leg next to his "yeah Toni make him go away"

I don't want your innocence

Booth said "I don't see you names on it so… get gone" he knew that would make them mad

Liz said "Toni babe you want me to make them go away"

Booth said "you better leave…" Liz pulled a mini gun out of her coat "you don't want my girl to make you go away" she playced her hand on the table and unsnapped the safety

She got on h knees "and where It's pointed… it would be pretty" she looked at him "now would it baby"

I don't want you to stutter  
I don't want a commitment

Booth said "no Teres it wouldn't… what you say gentlemen"

One of the guys said "your ne around here"

Booth said "yeah… who wants to know"

I don't want you to suffer  
I don't want your number

Another said "you look like you could be good in the business"

Temperance said "Bu Toni what about what happen at the hotel… I don't want you getting involved in that stuff again"

Liz said "yah I heard about what happen t that guy in the ally"

Baby, I want you to wonder  
I want you to come up

Temperance said "but these all rumors Teresa"

Booth said "yeah they are but you know all rumors start out will a part of the truth… and what can I sat I like danger"

The lead guy said "I like you were about to start a game come on… we can go talk business"

Looking like something you wanna

they went o the black jack tale and got dealt out they started to play the first game was a test run no money and the second game the boss though out some cash Booth said "is that a change"

He said "take it how you want to"

Booth smiled "Roxie" he reach out a hand not taking his eye off the to here guys and she leaned over showing of her full breast and then she reached down between them pulling out a wad of cash and tossed across the table they all went in and the game began

Tell me, what you thinking about  
When you got me waitng patiently

The main guy said "do who are you"

Booth said "Antonio Brigavati… and these are my lovely women Teresa Corette and Roxie Validino"

He asked "what brings you here"

Booth said "I'm out here from Vegas, looking to open up a casino" Temperance's want and observation of Booth the way he played them and there game, she like to watch him se liked him this way she always had they had been playing this game or a while but now she really did wan him but she knew it would be wrong to come on to him now she had a feeling he was seeing some one and she would feel ad about t if he was.

And usually, I don't have to wait for nobody  
But there's something about you

He said "really"

Booth nodded the guy said "well if you work with us we can make you a big cash in to pay for that new casino and maybe even a hotel"

Booth smiled leaning forward "I'm listening"

H said "not here… your place, tomorrow night oh say 9"

Booth smiled snapping Liz gave him the address "be there with bell's on"

That really got me feeling weak  
And I'm trying to find the words to speak

He said "what ever you want doll"

Thursday

They didn't get back to there hotel until the early morning hours, Temperance said "that went well"

Liz said "it sure did"

Booth said "now we have a meeting set up"

Temperance said "now what are you going to recorded it"

He smiled "I recorded that one"

Liz sat down next to him "it is a camera in the glasses, and a recorder in the lining of my bag"

Temperance said "I didn't get anything"

Booth said "in time bones… all good things come in time"

Liz said "we better get to bed then"

Booth said "yeah" they split up heading to bed.

About a half hour later Liz came out of her room and knocked on Booth's door he answered his shirt was unbuttoned showing off his chest and he had on his suit pant "hey what's up"

Boy, I got my eyes on you  
Tell me what you wanna do

Liz said "go I got here in time"

He looked at her confused "for"

I can picture you in my room  
Until the morning

She said "you got out of your clothes… I remember correctly you use to sleep naked"

He smirked "I still do"

I don't even know your name  
Boy, I need to know your name

She said "you mind if I come in and talk"

He said "never" she walked in and shut he door.

I'm hoping that you feel the same  
Tell me if you want it

The next morning the girls wake up Booth has made breakfast Liz comes out of her room yawning Temperance went right for the coffee, they all sat a the table Temperance said "so what's the plan for today"

Booth said "we got the apartment set up for Tonight's meeting"

Liz said "we have cameras the whole Nine yards"

Temperance said "it's like one of the real under cover movies"

Booth laughed "you've seen undercover movies but you never had seen the god father"

Temperance said "nope… I hadn't but now I have"

Booth laughed, Liz said "you amaze me about what you do and don't see and do"

Booth said "you haven't been around her long enough yet… it's only 4 ½ months you have plenty of time to learn her quarks" he smiled at Liz

Liz said "we better eat and get ready there is a lot to do today"

Temperance sat on the couch while the to here set up s was on the web cam with the to heres "what do you have"

Angela said "I've got ID on all of our skulls"

Booth came and sat next to her "who are they"

Liz said "were hey really terrorist"

Angela said "one at a time… John Seran: he was a aribik small business owner, Len Seran: his brother worked him at a small quickie mart, Gozi Sadan: worked at the hotel… Ozzie Matie: was a business man coming though about putting a casino in the hotel… Lionel Iran: he work at he casino hat the six victim was shot at and last but not least George Balidini… he owned the casino and the hotel… and if you haven't figured it out non of them were terrorist"

Booth said "then it was…"

Liz said "a hate crime"

Temperance said "then you change your felling about them now knowing that they were normal innocent citizens"

Booth sad "I never said they weren't"

Liz said "but you immediately assumed they were terrorist"

Temperance said "you stereo typed"

Booth said "I never said that I thought that they were terrorists I made a comment and I never said that I thought it was alright for them to be murdered you twisted my words thank you very much"

Angela said "are you all done arguing politics' and terrorism… now I never said they were all legit, they were all working under the table together"

Booth said "I knew it"

Liz said "now I know why"

Temperance said "thank you Angie"

She said "see you soon… were are you guys any way"

Booth said "long story… we'll tell you if w survive" he cut the feed Angela said to herself 'survive' what the hell were they doing.

That night

They were all ready for the meeting, the ladies were in there night gowns and lingered and Booth was in a suit Temperance said "I just want t know why o get to dress and we don't" Temperance had on a long royal blue night gown and see though black robe the gown had thing straps and a black embroidery pattern and fit tight around all her curves. Booth woman's hair was curled nicely and had a touch of make up.

Booth said "it's a visual affect"

Temperance said "Another way to show male power and dominance or the woman literally showing that all hey are sexual toy's to him" they Booth glanced at her,

Booth said "what did we say"

Temperance said "sorry"

While Liz was in a lacey sheer number with a knit pattern all over it so you couldn't see though it and it has a solid bra it was black with a silk red robe, There was a knock on the door she said "here we go"

You're dreams fullfilled  
You're rockin with the best

Liz got it letting them in she smiled returning to sit next to her man, Booth put a hand on Booth of there legs and smiled at the men "it's about time"

The one Booth pegged as the leader said "hum did we interrupt something"

-- put your limits to the test  
You're pulsating, your heart is beating outta your chest

Booth said "no, this is for later" Liz ran a hand though his hair while Temperance ran her hand up and down his arm he said "Teresa would you get the boys a drink"

She said "but Toni"

You're hyperventilating, trying to catch your breath

Booth said "now what have I told you about acting up in front of our guests" she went without a word he sat up "what is our first order of business gentlemen"

One said "well we plan to make you a very rich man"

Booth said "I'm listening"

The boss said as Liz handed him a rink watching her walk to get the next one eyeing her behind "for one… if you ever feel your to guys are to much for you, you can always pass one off to me"

Booth said "there mine"

Liz said "besides I only go were Toni wants… I like my Toni and he likes me" she handed the last to glass to the guys he grabbed her and spun her into his lap

Booth said "you shouldn't' have don that"

He said "why not… what's a tame girl like her going to do" Liz looked at Booth, he nodded

Temperance said "your gonna to be sorry" as Liz grabbed him around the back of the neck and slammed his had down on the table at the same time pulling out the mini gun from her guarder and pressing it to his temple

She said "that what a tame girl like me can do… I'm Toni's gal got that buddy boy… that was a warning don't make me use it" he nodded she let him up smiling "I'll get you some ice for that"

(Don't stop)

Booth smiled lighting a cigar "that's my girl, see my girls aren't like most… you don't what to rub them the wrong way or you won' see what's coming o you"

The to here guy said "you need to teach your woman same respect"

I'm the first, I'm the next, I'm the end  
I'm the boss, in your thoughts, that'll make your mind bend

Booth said as Liz returned to his side and he placed a hand on her thigh "they got just enough respect for me" she kissed his neck and returned to stroking his hair "now business please"

He said "tomorrow night were having a big card game n my suite and it a under he table game and if you beat we give you the government cash to open it"

Look how I approach you, look how I expose you  
The -- every move, now I know you

Booth raised an eye brow "newly minted"

I don't wanna control you, I wanna console you  
And do everything that I told you

He said "yes we got connection up there, we do a little work for them and they do some work for us"

Get high with me, come touch the sky with me

Temperance sad popping gum "what kind of stuff drugs"

Booth said "Roxie"

Tell me, what you thinking about  
When your hands is all on me

He said "in fact it is" he leaned forward "you tell anyone… we'll take you and our pretty girls here out" he looked Liz and said "we might keep Teresa though teach her a thing or to"

Temperance said "we can't be bought… right Toni" she ran a finger over his cheek Booth kept his eye n the boss and said "no girls… and it offends me that you keep trying, but I like the deal… see you there tomorrow, when's the game start"

The man leaned back "ten"

Cause I've been thinking about  
All the possibilities

Booth said "we'll be there" Temperance let them out "were on... look alive tomorrow"

Temperance said "you want me to send the tape to Angela and have her get our plays names"

Ain't no tohere place that I really wanna be  
Cause you're sweepin' me off my feet

Booth said "yeah, lets et some dinner"

Friday

Boy, I got my eyes on you  
Tell me what you wanna do  
I can picture you in my room  
Until the morning

Temperance couldn't sleep it had been over twenty four hours sense the meeting and she felt something wasn't right she got up and got a hot cup of milk she went back to drink it but something was bothering her she couldn't put her finger on it, she headed to out the lass in the sink she was going to tall to Liz but then se figured she better talk to Booth, she went to his door and knocked he said "what"

I don't even know your name  
Boy, I need to know your name

She said "it's me Temperance"

I'm hoping that you feel the same  
Tell me if you want it

He said "hold on" she heard him shuffling around and then he came to the door he had a pair of sweat pants and he was putting on his robe "yeah"

I know you're gonna like it (I know)

She said "sorry to wake you"

He said "no It fine… is something wrong"

So tell me how you want it (Tell me)

She said "I don't know something about Tonight meeting didn't feel right… can I come in and talk to you"

He laughed "you see we are close Bones but not that close hat I would invite you into my bedroom… you see you only invite a person that you have a… connection with into your bedroom, and you don't try to make connections to well with people… so no, we can talk n the living room thought"

And you don't have to fight it (You don't)

She said "no, guess I better wait and talk o you and Liz a bit it in the morning… okay goodnight" meanwhile Liz stood behind the door wearing only Booths shirt she let out a breath of relief

Cause baby you're invited (Baby)

Booth said "good night" he shut the door

he said "to close"

she said "your telling me"

I know you're gonna like it (I know)  
So tell me how you want it (Tell me)

he said "that can't happen agan"

she said "I agree almost getting caught is to much"

And you don't have to fight it (You don't)

he said "the us sleeping togethere… you know I'm seeing Cam, and you're her best friend, it was bad enough we did it last night"

Cause baby you're invited (Baby)

she said "and the night before"

he said "and the night before"

she said "your right… this it" he got her lingere and put it back on giving him his shirt and said "goodnight" he stole a kiss she said "no more" she wen back to hher room undetected.

Saterday

That night they prepared to leave, they were dressed Brenan in a silver velvet desined much like Liz was the tohere night and she had a silver flower in her hair and red lipstick. Liz was in a blue des the had a lotw loose cut around the cleveage but it was tight around the body, her hair was spirealed on the ends, Temtence hair was sriht, Booth had on a white suit and black silk shirt and black sun glass.

Booth said "here" he haned each of them and ear piece "stick his down in your ears" they did he did the same thing

Temperance said "so what we wear these and"

Booth said "the aent' can get e whole enter action"

Liz said "we better go or we're going to be late… and you never wan to be late for gangsters" they grabbed there stuff and left.

They get there knock on the suite door and one of his woman let them in, they come in Booth sits the leader sitting at the head of the table said "almost thought that you weren't going to make it"

Booth said "wouldn't want to miss this"

The boss said "go et our guest some drinks" he told one of the girls to come to him he puled hem down and whispered in there ear turning back "shall we start"

Fly with me, see life with new eyes with me  
(Don't stop)

Booth said "what we playing at"

He said "Poker"

I'm the dream, I'm the one, I'm the reason you come  
I'm a king, I'm a hung, I'm a beast

Temperance said "my baby loves poker"

Liz said "he loves it"

Booth said "lets play"

I'm the last thing your eyes see  
The passion's inside me, it's yours

They all put in Booth snapped and Temperance reached under her skirt pulling out a brick o cash and tossed it on the table the boss said "you get first roll…might give you good luck"

Booth raised the dice to Liz she blew on them and he threw them out the game began, Temperance got the next round of drinks when she handed the drink to the boss and turned to walk away the boss slapped her on the ass and she looked at Booth smirking he nodded and she grabbed the bosses wrist and slammed it on the desk "don't ever touch Toni's girls on the ass again o next time I might break it" he glanced at her she sauntered back over to Booth.

Now come try me, c'mon

A few more had went around more people came food Liz wasn't feeling well she needed some air she walked t the door and went out side there was a balcony café a few doors down she figured she there because there were lot of people to see her if something went wrong she touched her head and didn't notice she knocked out the ear piece with in moments too goons it was the monsters guys grabbed her up and look her down on the elevator

Booth was winning the boss said "your good when you going back to Vegas"

Booth said "oh Tonight"

I know you're gonna like it (I know)  
So tell me how you want it (Tell me)

He said "what if I were to raise the stakes a bit"

Booth leaned forward "I'm listening"

And you don't have to fight it (You don't)  
Cause baby you're invited (Baby)

He said "I have a casino in Vegas myself, we going there oh on Wednesday I got business out there and we play for double or nothing, you win again I get you enough money to open to casino"

Booth said "I take that bet"

I know you're gonna like it (I know)  
So tell me how you want it (Tell me)

Temperance said "Toni?" she noticed Liz was no where to be seen, and so were his boys

Booth sad "not now Roxie… where"

Temperance said "Toni!" she noticed the boys come in

The boss said "I'll have my boys give it to you"

Temperance said "TONI!"

He looked up at her "WHAT, what do you want woman"

She leaned down and cupped her hand over her mouth so the boss could' read her lip "_Liz is gone… and she has been for about ten minutes and his goons just came back conveniently after she disappeared_"

Booth smiled "I'll collect"

The boss said "I'll bring it to the game, make sure your there"

And you don't have to fight it (Baby you're invited)  
Cause baby you're invited (Baby)

Booth smiled "then you can excuse us, please… goodnight" they left the room.

They went out into the hall he said "Liz what"

Temperance said "I think they took her"

Booth said "why didn't you tell me" he ran for the elevator

Temperance said "wait a minute I'm in heals… I just notice she was gone I thought she had went to the bathroom but I remember I was facing the bathroom and I didn't see her go that way"

Booth said "I remember big boss whispering something to one of his girls about something after Another went for our drinks" her caught the door as it opened she went in and took of her heals he went for the lobby.

Temperance said "you think they roofed her"

Booth said "yeah and she went to get some air and they took her… damn it why didn't she stay in the room"

Temperance said "she probably didn't want you to blow the game or your cover working about her" the elevator doors open and they ran through the casino lobby and out the front door they looked Booth ways seeing a limo speeding off

Booth said "damn it" he put a finger to his ear "code red… I repeat code red Agent gone MIA, Agent gone MIA"

Sunday

2am:

Day two

They went back to the Condo, Booth sat down heavy on the sofa and ran his hands over his face ad sat there a minute with his head in his hands she sat next to him and said "it's going to be alright Booth were going to find her I know that"

Booth said "I don't know, these are serious mob guys"

Temperance said "what are you going to do"

Booth said "I'm pulling out"

Temperance said "you can't"

Booth hopped up and said "you can't seriously be thinking about your father right now… it's not worth it, and not now when Liz is missing"

Temperance said "that not what I meant… you made a deal to play them in Vegas… if we go a wall and they do have her"

He ran a hand through his hair "they might kill her"

Temperance said "yeah… we have to stay in and if we do we might be able o figure out who to her… we go out we all might get killed and I don't think we've been made"

Booth said "isn't that why they would take her"

Temperance said "no they might have taken her because she hurt the boss remember"

Booth said "your right" he sat down and said "we need to keep our heads on straight"

Temperance said "you're the only one loosing you head"

Booth said "your right"

10am

they scope out the casino lot and casino, the agent said "there is nothing here"

Booth said into the phone "did you question everyone"

The Agent said "everyone from last night"

Booth said "thank you keep a look out on the boss and his boys"

The Agent said "you got it were leaving a few unmarked Agent's here to follow him"

Booth said "thank you"

3pm

Temperance was on the computer "what did you find out"

Angela said "your boss checks out to be a Charles Tribiani… a lot of blacks in his record"

Temperance said "figures the politicos problem covered or him"

Angela said "the to here to are Marcus Goiovoni and Lennie Tribiani"

Temperance said "his son"

Angela sad "yup… how's Booth"

Temperance said "in Liz's room going through her things"

Angela sad "It's not going to do any good"

Temperance said "if it was up to Booth he beat the hell out of the boss… then we would all be dead but it keeps him busy"

Angela said "poor baby… I hope you find her, I actually started to like her"

Temperance said "yeah… got to go" she shut the feed

She went and knocked on Liz's open door and he was sitting holding a piece of clothes she went over to him and sat down he never looked any place different saying "you know some times I wonder if It was right for me to have given her that divorce… maybe I had been more attentive during our marriage… if I hadn't cheated on her"

Temperance said "you can't go back… she knows that, she told me that you two would have never worked… there was to much pain there"

Booth said "I know but still can't help wishing… she was the best thing that had ever happen to me and I ruined her… I hurt hr so much she couldn't even tell me for years that we lost a child… and I wonder if we hadn't met"

Temperance said "everyone does everything for a reason… things happen for a reason, maybe you weren't met to be with each to here for that time to show each to here that there is life beyond that war… and you did, it may be comforting to be with each to here like it was for you and Rebecca"

He looked at her she smiled "yeah I knew… and maybe it could have worked if you had done something different but you didn't…"

He laughed "hinge sight is the clearest sight there is"

She said "yeah, now all we can do is get back to working this without her and do what we need to catch these guys and see if we can find out something about her from where we are"

He touched her knee and said "your right… thank you"

She said "I'm surprised your not made at me, it's my fault she's here anyway"

He said "no I was her chose she came to protect me, don't blame you for that… it was her choice come on, let e back to work"

6pm

They had went out for dinner and brought it back so they could go thought what they had when they were getting the food plated up the phone rang Temperance said "who could that be"

Booth said "I'll get it" he went to the phone and hit the speeches "hello"

The one said "it's the front desk we have a message for you"

Booth said "must be the guys" he said to the phone "patch it through"

The message came on "one new message 6:01pm… hello Tempie, no I thought I told you to stay out of this" Temperance came over to the phone

She said "that's my dad"

Booth said "shh" the tape finished "…to stop looking to stop digging I can't help you if you don't stop" the tap ended

She said "what if t isn't him that's killing what if there holding him hostage or something

He felt bad for her, she wanted so a for her one remaining parent to be something to here then the crook that he was he simply answered "I don't know we can't know"

Liz started to come to she tried to move her airs and she found herself tied to a chair the room was cold dark dank, she could feel even if she couldn't see because she was blindfolded but she could feel he mouth was gagged

Booth is going through Liz's stuff they had from the case, he and Temperance sat at the kitchen table and went thought everything Temperance said "you never did tell me

what was on those notes"

he said "I didn't"

Temperance said "Booth"

He sat back and said "they looked to possibly have been from your father"

Temperance said "how would you know that… not with out a writing sample"

He said "we didn't really need one"

Temperance said "you took mine"

He said "no we took Russ's

Temperance said "was it"

Booth said "yes"

Temperance said "someone might have forced him to do it or forged it"

Booth leaned on the table and looked at her sincerely "I know you want to believe there's some good in your Father… but everything is pointing to the fact that there isn't, in fact it seemed to have gotten worse sense your mothers death"

Temperance said "then tell m why… why would he kill people and leave that mark on them knowing I know find it"

Booth said "maybe he feels guilty and wants to get caught… and want for yo to be the one to catch him"

Temperance said "maybe"

Temperance went into her room and was going thought her papers sitting on the floor next to the bed Booth knocked and said "can I come in"

She never turned to him and said "you said we didn't have enough of a connection for me to come in your room so I don't think we have a well enough connection for you to come in mine"

He said "I deserve that but the only reason I did hat was because Liz was n my room and she didn't want to get caught"

Temperance said "figures"

He came in and sat on the end of the bed "I'm sorry if I offended you"

She said "you didn't you wee probably right… it just throws me some times I grew up with the knowledge my parents were good people and I've only know for what 6 months there common criminals… you know some time s I wonder if I had grown up knowing… would I have"

He said "stop yourself right there… because you never would have ended up being a criminal, it's not in you"

She said "you can't say that you don't know that… I could have been, and possibly more open and used that against men, we could have met on different sides"

Booth said "Maybe… what am I talking about no, NO that NEVER would have happened"

She said "what did the notes say"

He said "I don't remember now but I can always have them faxed here"

She said "would you"

He said "of course"

Liz had been there for what felt like hour a when someone opened a do she turned into the direction the person stooped in front of her and said "it's going to be okay… I'm going to get you out of here" she walked out of the room with them.

That night they were going thought a bunch of things, when they got a knock on the door they stopped Booth got the door n one was there he looked Booth way down the hall he said "there's no one out there" then he thought he heard a muffle cry from under him hr looked on the floor to the right of the door and Liz was sitting there tied up he said "oh my god"

Temperance said "what" she came to the door and saw it was Liz she looked a bit of a mess dress was dirty and her hair was all over the place as he took the blind fold and gage off

Booth said "are you okay"

She sad "I was kidnapped what do you think"

Booth said "come on" they brought her in and untied her Booth said "what that in your hand"

She said "the guy that let me go put it in my had"

Temperance called the front desk and had hem play the message and Liz listened she said "that him"

Booth opened the note around the package and read it

_Dear Tempe _

_Now I've told you to stay out of it once, I've told you twice… I got your friend out now, three strikes your out_

It was a dolphin drawn on the bottom as a signature she opened the package and found it was a Diamond Dolphin pendent, she looked at Booth he said not looking at Liz "your out of this… me and Temperance are going to take it from here out"

Temperance said "I want him for this one"

Booth said "he toying with us… and that's pissing me off"

Temperance said "were taking care of it once and for all"

**_To Be Continued…_**


End file.
